


Patched Up

by lionessvalenti



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble Sequence, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: When Natasha needs a doctor, Christine is the one she goes to.
Relationships: Christine Palmer/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Marvel Femslash Drabble Exchange 2020





	Patched Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts).



The introduction wasn't necessary. Christine recognized Natasha from TV immediately. "What are you doing here?"  
"You're a doctor." Natasha stumbled inside, clutching her right hand to her chest. "Can you help me?"  
"Right." In her confusion, Chrstine had forgotten about medical attention. She led Natasha into the kitchen. "Do you know where all the local doctors live?"  
"Only the ones with specific associations. It saves questions." Natasha sat down and grimaced. "Thank you."  
"Wait until you get my bill." Christine sat across from her and took the obviously broken wrist in hand. "Where should I send that?"  
"To Nick Fury."

There was no telling when Natasha would show up, but she made a habit of it. Sprained ankles, cuts that needed stitches, Christine treated them all.  
"Miss me?" Natasha asked, when she hadn't made an appearance in months. She was hunched over, holding her ribs.  
"You're the one getting injured to see me," Christine replied as she helped Natasha into the apartment. "So I think you missed me."  
Natasha grinned, but it might have been masking a grimace. "Busted."  
Warmth flooded Christine's system. "So, are you broken or bruised?"  
"You're the doctor, you tell me."  
Christine thought Natasha was perfect.

Christine was prepared to fall face into bed after a twelve hour shift, but she stopped when she saw Natasha sitting at her kitchen table. Of course she could get in without a key.  
"What have you done to yourself this time?" Christine asked, half laughing.  
"Nothing. I wanted to see you, so I came by."  
Maybe it was the exhaustion, but Christine went light-headed. "You... came by?"  
Natasha stood and closed the gap between them. She cupped Christine's face and kissed her softly. "I thought I might take care of you for a change."  
Christine grinned. "I'd like that."


End file.
